


Departure

by TolkienGirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mourning the Durins, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Peace is by far the kindest thing about a tomb.





	Departure

Peace is by far the kindest thing about a tomb.

Bilbo sits amid that peace until it chokes him, until the weight of silence is too much and he must go. How many thousand times, he might have begged to turn his back on quest and company.

How many thousand times has he shut his eyes, and wished that death could be turned back again.

 

When Bilbo goes, he does so without ceremony. He is a friend known by all who still live, and he hears the rumors that flock round the mountain, round Dale. He knows that Bard will be crowned and he knows that Dis is coming to mourn her sons.

He stays for none of it.

Bard, he bids farewell in private

Dis, he cannot bring himself to meet. He feels sure that she will care nothing for new faces.

 

He stands by the tombs one last time, and reminds himself that peace must be fought for.

(And they fought, and fell, to lay forever in the calm and quiet that they had never wished for themselves.)

If it is a waste to burn lives as offerings, to crown a lesser king, naught is said of it.

Legends must be honored.

And Bilbo knew few legends before this journey, and seeks none afterwards. He only wants home and friendship, but he does not know how much one can be without the other, or how much of either remains.

In the end, he too may settle for peace.


End file.
